Poem to a horse
by Zeero
Summary: Hm... Naja, Kurzbeschreibungen sind nicht so mein Ding und da es eh mal wieder nicht so lang ist, kann man's auch gleich lesen, oder?


Disclaimer:  
1.) Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wem Gundam Wing  
gehört, mit jedenfalls nicht.  
2.) Poem to a horse ist von Shakira und auf dem  
Album Laundry service.  
3.) Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
You're too far to bring you close,  
too high to see below,  
just hangin' on your daily dose.   
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Du bist schon viel zu weit entfernt, als dass ich  
dich jemals wieder zurück bringen könnte. Es ist  
nicht so, dass ich es nicht schon früher -  
vielleicht früh genug - bemerkt hätte, aber ich  
dachte, es würde von allein wieder weg gehen.  
Ich hab' mich wohl getäuscht.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
I know you never needed anyone  
but the rolling papers for your grass.  
How can you give what you don't have?  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass du jemanden um  
Hilfe gebeten, auch jetzt nicht. Das ist das  
Einzige, was sich an dir nicht verändert hat.  
Früher hast du davon geträumt, den Menschen die  
Unabhängigkeit und die Freiheit zu schenken,  
dabei weißt du inzwischen selbst nicht mehr, was  
das ist.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
You keep on aiming for the top  
and quit before you sweat a drop,  
feed your empty brain  
with your hydrophonic pot,  
start out playing with yourself.  
You get more fun within your shell.  
Nice to meet you but I gotta go my way.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Du willst deinen Traum noch immer wahr machen,  
aber du wirst es nicht schaffen. Du hast nicht  
mehr die Kraft, die man haben muss, wenn man  
etwas erreichen will.   
Ich denke, das hast du selbst schon gemerkt. Das  
ist vielleicht auch der Grund dafür, dass du dich  
immer weiter zurück ziehst.  
Sei doch mal ehrlich. Du willst dir gar nicht   
helfen lassen, du gefällst dir so.  
Wegen mir kannst du so bleiben, es ist deine  
Entscheidung. Aber glaube bloß nicht, dass du   
irgendwann doch noch bei mir aufkreuzen und dann  
um Hilfe bitten kannst.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
I'll leave again `cause I've been waiting in vain  
but you're so in love with yourself.  
If I say my heart is sore  
sounds like a cheap metaphor  
so I won't repeat it no more.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Ja, ich lasse dich allein, so wie es schon ein  
paar vor mir getan haben und sicher auch noch  
einige nach mir tun werden.   
Du tust mir weh mit deinem Verhalten, aber das  
kümmert dich gar nicht, weil ich dich nicht  
kümmere. Alles, was ich dir sage, perlt an dir   
ab wie Wasser, deshalb sage ich jetzt gar nichts  
mehr.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
I'd rather eat my soup with a fork  
or drive a cab in New York  
`cause to talk to you is harder work.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Sicher, du warst auch früher schon nicht der  
zugänglichste Mensch, aber das hier toppt   
wirklich alles. Selbst wenn ich dich frage, was  
du essen möchtest, kriege ich nur mit Glück eine  
Antwort, weil du wieder in einer ganz anderen  
Welt bist, an der ich nicht teil habe und es  
eigentlich auch gar nicht will, weil es nicht die  
richtige - diese Welt - ist.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
So what's the point of wasting all my words  
if it's just the same or even worse  
than reading poems to a horse.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Aber was bringt es schon, wenn ich dir das alles  
jetzt sage? Das meiste kriegst du ohnehin nicht  
mit oder vergisst es gleich wieder. Mit einer  
Wand zu reden ist sinnvoller.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
I bet you'll find someone like you  
`cause there's a foot for every shoe.  
I wish you luck but I've other things to do.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Ich wünsche dir, dass du irgendwann einmal  
jemanden findest, der dich vielleicht besser  
versteht als ich und mehr Geduld mit dir hat.  
Aber so bin ich nunmal nicht. Mein Leben dreht  
sich nicht nur um dich, es gibt noch andere   
Dinge.  
Es ist mir egal, ob du das verstehst oder nicht.  
Es ändert nichts mehr.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
I'll leave again `cause I've been waiting in vain  
but you're so in love with yourself.  
If I say my heart is sore  
sounds like a cheap metaphor  
so I won't repeat it no more.  
  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
  
Ja, ich lasse dich allein, so wie es schon ein  
paar vor mir getan haben und sicher auch noch  
einige nach mir tun werden.   
Du tust mir weh mit deinem Verhalten, aber das  
kümmert dich gar nicht, weil ich dich nicht  
kümmere. Alles, was ich dir sage, perlt an dir   
ab wie Wasser, deshalb sage ich jetzt gar nichts  
mehr. 


End file.
